


Hope For Us All...

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mim finds herself watching her children...





	Hope For Us All...

She doesn’t know, not really, why she’s so proud of her two little girls. Of course they mean a lot to her, but so does David… and Bryn. Bryn, her husband. Bryn who takes such care of his little family. Bryn who has opened his home to friends in need and welcomed them as if they are family. 

The girls yawn, stretch, then sleep again, tiny little yawns, tiny stretches… tiny daughters. She still can’t quite believe they all survived. Her family. David creeps to her side now, stands looking down at his baby sisters, smiling proudly at them. Bryn, eventually, joins them too, smiling at them both before moving to her other side, slipping an arm around her waist. 

“We’re a proper family now love…”

His smile is clear and she can’t help but smile at his warm tone. 

“We always were… but… now we have a couple of reasons to keep hoping…”

Bryn smiles, pressing a kiss into her hairline. 

“You always did that, for all of us.”


End file.
